A Capture of the Simplest Kind
by MelTheAngryVegan
Summary: Jack "Blue" Frost, son of the infamous Pokemon professor, is taken captive by Pitch, an admin of Team Rocket. Their objective? Use him as leverage and force his grandfather to complete the wicked M2 program. But things take a rather surprising turn when Pitch begins to show Jack attention beyond Team Rocket's objectives. Pokemon Manga AU, Blackice, rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _**don't judge me** **e_e**_

I haven't seen many other Pokemon AUs for RotG, so why not start with one that's about my OTP and part of the PokeSpecial manga. And this will divert from the canon AU, and some character roles won't be specifically set/filled until later on, since some things are still being sorted out.. I'm only planning for this story to be between 5 and 10 chapters. I'll update as often as I can, and they will probably fall between once a week/every two weeks.

Anyway, I simply love the PokeSpecial manga and felt it was my fangirl duty to write this out. Mostly because Pitch and Koga are creepy guys creeping on teenagers associated with the color blue. Yep. This goes out to my sister, StargateNerd! I don't even need to say a word ;D And I apologize for any typos in advance because it is almost 6:30 here. What a time to be awake.

**Warnings for this chapter:** Blood, (slight) asphyxiation, a bit of language. You know, the good stuff!

* * *

Jack thought it was a good idea to team up with Jamie so they could both breach the wall of psychic energy that blocked off Saffron City. And storming the tower together - well, he could scarcely deny the rush and satisfaction running through him at the thought of paying these bastards back tenfold for kidnapping his grandfather and destroying his research lab.

He was **_beyond_** pissed.

If you messed with his grandfather, you messed with Jack "Blue" Frost and found out just why he was nicknamed the 'coolest' trainer around.

Jamie trailed behind him, a little slower, panting as he tried to keep up with his friend.. "Whoa, Jack, slow down!" Jack ignored him and headed into the building. "How do you know where - hey, this place is pretty fancy…"

Jack rolled his eyes and slowed to a brisk stride. "When Golduck first spotted Mr. Mime's location, this is where they were," he explained. "It's a central location… with a major road on all four sides."

There was a loud click behind him. He turned to see a trapdoor open up beneath Jamie's feet. "JACK!"

He thrust out a hand for his friend, desperate to catch him. "JAMIE!"

Something whizzed right by Jack and landed directly in front of his feet, stopping him in his tracks to avoid stepping on the small, sharp blade. That left him staring down at the trap door, the echo of his name ringing eerily off the four small walls. He felt a presence behind him and tensed up.

"Heh. I give you one point for breaking the barrier. But that's all."

Before his enemy had time to blink, Jack opened a pokeball. "Scyther, slash!" he exclaimed. The Pokemon cut through the fabric and into the strange grime on the man's shoulders. Upon turning, he found himself staring into familiar golden eyes. An amused smirk on black lips sent a chill down the trainer's spine.

"You're a quick one…" Was it his imagination, or was the blood coming from the man's wound covering his Scyther? No… it wasn't. It was a Pokemon! "Choosing your attack before sounding out your enemy." The grime dripped from the man's shoulder and over Scyther's blade of an arm, trapping the creature.

"A Grimer on your shoulder…" Jack blinked and suddenly it hit him. "You're from the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town! Pitch!" He cried, reaching for another pokeball on his belt.

Pitch Black. A trainer of Poison and Dark types, gym leader of Fuschia City, and part of a terrifying Team Rocket Trio. Jack's last encounter left him as a zombified slave to the man for weeks, possessed by a Gastly and unable to so much as think to cry out for help from the prison of his mind - until Jamie rescued him. He bit down on his tongue and clenched his other fist. Well, he was definitely one well overdue for payback. Now he could kill two birds with one stone.

"You remembered my name? I'm flattered." He bowed lowly and grinned yellow shark teeth. "A shame it won't help you."

Suddenly a wave of grime rose up behind him. He yelped, eyes leaving his Pokemon and the man as it began to creep up over him, slowing his movements. It wrapped over his hands and continued up his body, trapping him in a sick bog of musky grunge. He could feel it squeezing the breath from him, the same time as it leeched over him. "N-no!"

"Last time, I was careless. I won't let you get to your pokeballs again." Pitch smirked and twirled his fingers, watching the Grimer obey his command and continue to suck Jack into its hold. It seeped up his neck and crushed his breath. Jack yelled and tried to tilt his head away, protect his mouth from the poison that began to slide into it. Grime covered his nose and mouth, slowly seeping into them both. He choked and whimpered, finally beginning to still, and even his eyes began to burn from the taste and stench.

"_Nn_… _ngh_…"

"After all, a pokemon trainer without his pokeballs… is just a kid." He cocked his head and smirked, though Jack could hardly notice for all else distracting him. "Painful, isn't it?"

A Golbat landed on Pitch's outstretched arm, coiling around his wrist, and as it opened its mouth, an image flickered in it. Jack recognized it as another one of his tricks from Lavender tower. "Thought you might want to see what's happening on the first floor," he chuckled and watched Jamie enter the room.

Jack did not recognize the assailant that Jamie battled only, that there was almost no hope for survival, and that Team Rocket had possession of at least one legendary Pokemon - Zapdos. He tried not to let worry creep over him, for Jack was in just as hopeless a situation as his friend, but there was no way to avoid the concern. _Jamie…_

This was not missed by the gym leader. "Do you really think you're in any position to worry about your friend?" Jack's hand twitched and tried once again to reach for his pokeballs - brush them by the tips of his fingers - before Grimer twisted his wrist away and sent an unpleasant jolt of pain through his arm. "I told you, it's no use. You're not very good at listening… are you?" His fingers brushed the tip of Jack's chin.

His brown eyes became lidded and threatened to shut. Pitch snapped his fingers and suddenly the grime in his nose and mouth were gone. "I'll let you breathe… just enough." He gratefully coughed and gasped for air, sucking in as much as his lungs would take while his breaths stuttered like he was on the verge of crying; though he was still bound by the Grimer, he could breathe freely. The taste in his mouth, however, made him retch and brought tears to his eyes. "Now. It would be easy to simply kill you. But, I have something to ask of you." He thought better of throwing up at the look Pitch gave him and struggled to pay attention.

"I know that you're Professor North's grandson."

A chill raced down Jack's spine at those words and he went completely still. This wasn't the first time he had been used to threaten his grandfather, or as a bargaining chip.

But the words coming from Pitch terrified him in a way that no one else could.

"We've been asking for the professor for his assitance with the M2 program, but… he doesn't seem willing to help. Terrible, isn't it?" He turned on his heel and loomed over the boy. "Now… how do you think we might be able to change his mind… hmm?" He raised an eyebrow. Jack grit his teeth, refusing to answer.

"Do you suppose…" He grabbed Jack by his blue sweater, but the spindly fingers scraped at his neck and chin and he shuddered, unable to pull away. "… if he sees his precious grandson in agony…?" The sentence was punctuated with a vicious squeeze from the Grimer and Jack stuttered out a breath. "Together, we might… persuade him. With my Pokemon, and your pleading cries." His hand rested on Jack's cheek. The teen didn't reply, but kept his gaze even and burning.

"It's your choice," Pitch smiled cruelly down at Jack. The Grimer continued to twist his ribcage and it took all Jack had not to gasp again. He refused to let this bastard get the better of him. "Help us with your granddad… or you can die right here."

Jack finally lowered his eyes. He caught the slightest nod from his Scyther and blinked in response before closing his eyes and taking a shallow breath. The Grimer squeezed him again and he swallowed the vileness in his mouth. "N… n-no! To _**both**_!" His eyes turned to his Pokemon. "Scyther!"

Pitch snarled, countering the Scyther's attack with his Golbat, and then turning his attention back to Jack. "Foolish brat! If you want to die that much… then _**die**_! Razor Wind!" He sliced Golbat across Jack's chest. There was a sickening splat and Jack's blood sprayed the villain and seeped through his shirt onto the white-tiled floor.

He couldn't even gasp. He was going limp in the Grimer's hold, and with one quick motion from the other trainer, Jack was lowered to the ground. His eyelids fluttered and his mouth gaped for breath. He noticed Pitch's black boots beside him but didn't have the strength to look up. "Ha… wasn't that rash on my part? I'm afraid I must apologize, you seem a bit confused…"

Something dangled in Jack's view and he realized why it hurt so much. Pitch was holding the reflective pendant he received from his grandfather.

"Think you could slip it past me?" He swung the necklace around his finger and laughed as Jack weakly reached for it.

"Guh… give it back…"

Pitch chuckled and shook his head. Instead he knelt down and wiped a finger through the blood pooling beneath the prodigy. "I think I'll give to your dear old granddad as a… token. I'll give him your regards, of course. Tell him you said hello." He ran his blood-covered finger over the pendant and chuckled. "I don't think I'll kill you yet, though… you can tell your granddad in person."

The sickening stench of the Grimer filled Jack's nostrils as the Pokemon slid over him once more. His vision faded to darkness with one more shuddering breath as his wound continued bleeding onto the floor and staining the white beyond repair.

The last thing he heard was a familiar voice calling out his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Sorry this took so long, guys! Last week was a real whopper... Anyway, thanks for those sticking with this story. I hope you enjoy it! This is my first time really writing Blackice, and not exclusively a oneshot, so I hope I do the pairing justice. _

_Reviews are appreciated, as is constructive criticism~_

* * *

A heaviness was settled on Jack's chest, keeping him pinned down, sending tingles through his body from being still for so long. His eyelids were glued shut, refused to open. He was stuck in the water, the freezing water, chilling his already frozen bones, seeping into his skin and freezing all of him. He couldn't breathe and he tried to move to the surface, struggle to get to the air, but all his bones ached and moaned in protest, just pulling him back down.

But then.

There was a wonderful, warm light.

A heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders.

When he finally came back to his senses, he thought he was drowning in a sea of red. It was hard to breathe and that was the only color that he saw.

But he realized he was just squished against someone wearing red. They muttered and hugged him a little tighter; Jack felt warm drops of water plop into his hair.

They were crying.

He closed and opened his eyes a few times, tilting his head to get a good look at the face above him.

"Jamie?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

A gasp escaped his best friend, who hugged him even tighter and _fUCKjamiecalmdownthathurtseveryhinghurtsicantbreat hewhenyourehuggingmethistightfuck-_

"You're alive!" he shouted joyously, tears trickling down his cheeks. "Jack, Jack, I thought - I thought you were d-dead…" A choked sob escaped him and Jack reveled in the way Jamie loosened his hold so that Jack could finally breathe in and out properly.

"So did I," he choked out. He thought all hope was lost for his friend when he faced against Lieutenant Aster. but he seemed fine. Well, for the most part. As Jack's eyes came into focus, he noticed the bright pink patches of skin littering Jamie's face and the rest of his skin. Jack swore to himself that he was going to fucking make Aster pay for this. "You okay? You got… hurt."

Jamie smiled weakly. "This? It's fine. I'm more worried about you, though…" He nodded to Jack's sweater which was stained heavily with red. And oh gross, it was clinging to him.

"I'll be okay." he reassured him with a slight cough. He slowly sat up with the assistance of his friend, looking around the room. It was empty… but still, something seemed off…

His thoughts flitting back to Pitch's last words before he fell unconscious, Jack's face twisted into an angry scowl. He had to get Jamie out of here before he got back…

"Jamie, you gotta go." he said firmly. "You have to get out of here. Find Katherine, get out of here…" The trainer breathed in a shaky breath, his hand reaching for the pokeballs on his belt.

Jamie shook his head and reached for Jack's hand. "No," he said quickly, "Whatever the hell you're thinking, Jack, no. Please, please, don't do this."

"Jamie," he choked out. "They have grandpa."

"That doesn't… that doesn't mean you have to do this alone!" he snapped back. "Please, let me help! Let me help you find him, I'll take you to him and then we can all get out of here." Jamie smiled weakly. "Together, Jack."

Fury sparked through Jack at his friend's stubbornness. "NO!" he cried. "No, you have to get the hell out of here and find Katherine!" He slowly pulled the pokeballs off his belt and sighed heavily, handing them to Jamie. "Take them."

Jamie's eyes were wide with horror. "N-no…"

"Jamie. Take them."

"Jack… don't do this…"

"Take them!"

Jamie slowly unzipped his backpack and placed each pokeball inside. "I don't want anyone here getting a hold of my Pokemon."

Slowly, Jamie's brown eyes filled with tears. He cast his gaze to the floor. "You're not coming back, are you?"

"Of course I'm coming back. You know how damn stubborn I am." He titled Jamie's chin up, wiping away the tears lingering on delicate lashes. "I don't know when. But I have to go find my grandpa. I'll find you as soon as I can after that, okay?"

Slowly, the other boy nodded, stifling another small sob as he pulled Jack into a delicate hug, mindful of his injury. "Please be careful, Jack. And promise me that you'll come back." Jack was silent. Slowly, he hugged his friend back, but said nothing. He could promise neither of those things, and the both of them knew it. Jamie ran a hand through his hair and pressed his forehead against Jack's. "Don't you dare die on me, idiot."

"Same goes," Jack replied with a hint of his usual confident smirk, despite the choked tone of his voice.

Jamie lingered a moment longer and then Jack put a small hand on his shoulder, forcing him gently away. Jamie ran up the staircase to the next floor. Jack watched him go and Jamie didn't look back.

"Bye, Jamie." he finally said to the empty room.

Jack forced himself onto his feet. His eyes turned hard. He scowled to the dark shadows that began to cast themselves over the room. "You can come out," he said coldly.

A pair of yellow eyes gleamed in the lengthening shadow before a figure stepped out. Pitch's sharp teeth gleamed just like his eyes and he let out a raspy laugh. "That was simply adorable," he drawled, picking at his nails as if they were far more interesting than Jack and the touching scene he just shared with his best friend. "Really, too sweet. It made me want to gag."

"Save the pleasantries," he snapped. "I want to see my grandpa."

The man's smirk widened. "But of course," he said. "Anything for the ill-tempered progidy." He walked over to Jack and roughly seized his arms, then snapped his fingers. Before Jack could even ask what was going on, or process himself what was happening, purple light burst in his eyes, accompanied by the strange sensation of being sucked and stretched through a long, thin tube. He did manage one thought, though.

_Shit._


End file.
